marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Void (Dark Sentry) (Earth-616)
}} | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The psyche of the Sentry; Formerly a sealed room inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, Negative Zone, White Hot Room | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Orange | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Dark version of the Sentry | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Dark force trying to control the mind of the Sentry | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Jenkins; Jae Lee | First = Sentry Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Full appearance) (Chronological) }} | Quotation = When I use my powers of a million exploding suns -- I unleash a blackness across the world. He comes and attacks the world every time I try to save it. That is his purpose. It killed my wife. I killed my wife. It killed -- it keeps coming and coming. | Speaker = Sentry | QuoteSource = New Avengers Vol 1 7 | Overview = The Void is the black and destructive counterforce and negative aspects of arguably the most powerful of all heroes, the Sentry. It is more of a force than a person but can take any shape it chooses. When talking to and teasing Sentry, it normally uses human form. It is capable of destroying the Earth, if not the entire universe. Robert fights a constant inner battle to keep the Void at bay as it comes into being every time he uses his powers, and is his eternal nemesis born in his own psyche. | HistoryText = Origin The Void first appeared in modern days a few years after the Sentry became famous. He nearly killed Scout, drove the Hulk into a rampage, and murdered over one million people in Manhattan. Discovering that the Void had been the dark aspect of his own powers, Sentry teamed with Reed Richards and Doctor Strange to create a system which made Earth's entire population, themselves included, forget all about Sentry. With Sentry inactive and forgotten, the Void vanished. Years later, Robert's memories slowly returned along with the Void, who rampaged across Europe, murdering many members of the Super-Heroes of Europe (SHE). Sentry contacted his former colleagues, but the only one who recalled their shared history was Hulk. As the Void returned to Manhattan, the pieces began to fall in place and Sentry's former friends assembled to defend him and the city. Remembering the dual nature of Robert's powers, Sentry and Reed Richards reactivated the Watchtower, dispelling the Void and making the world forget Sentry once again. However, Sentry's memories soon return, as did the Void. Returned to the world, Sentry captured the hearts of the public; newspapers referring to him as the Golden Guardian, and he saved hundreds of lives on a daily basis; Reynolds' psychological problems, however, had worsened. Unable to reconcile that Robert Reynolds, Sentry and the Void are the same being, Sentry contained the Void in a vault in the Watchtower. At C.L.O.C.'s urging, Reynolds' psychiatrist Dr. Cornelius Worth entered the vault and finds only a chair and a mirror. When Cornelius confronts Reynolds with this, Reynolds becomes confused and ran to the fairgrounds where he first gained his powers. Cornelius followed Reynolds to the fairgrounds where Sentry and the Void had been fighting. The Void claimed that Reynolds transformed into the Void rather than Sentry, and that Sentry was merely a guilt-borne byproduct of that transformation. With only half of Reynolds' memories, the Void possessing the other half, Sentry was not sure the Void was wrong. Sentry chased the Void away and then explained to Cornelius why he had hired him in the first place. Reynolds subconsciously wanted someone to reveal the Void's existence to the world so he would no longer have to hide that aspect of himself. Sentry then told Cornelius how he really gained his powers as a teenager: by stealing the Professor's serum and ingesting it to get high. He also told Cornelius that he knew all along that the Void was never in the Watchtower's vault. He knew that if Reynolds believed the Void was in the Watchtower, the Void would be. This kept the world safe from the Void for as long as Sentry could keep up the charade. Sentry then visited Dr. Strange to determine if was real or not. Strange tricked Sentry into traveling to his old Professor's research facility where the two men confine the Sentry in an illusionary realm where he was a mental patient and superheroes did not exist in an attempt to prevent any further destruction. Sentry broke free of the illusion and after confronting the Professor, who made the original serum, he traveled to Antarctica to confront the Void and discovered what memories of Reynolds the Void had in his mind. The Void revealed that Reynolds had actually ingested a super-saturated, exponentially more potent version of the Super-Soldier formula that created Captain America. This was considered dangerous by the government because Sentry's blood could be used to create more of the serum, enough for the entire world. Several failed attempts were made to kill both personas. Enraged by this revelation, Sentry threw the Void into the Sun, telling his enemy that he no longer needed him to balance his own actions of good. The Void promised to return. Sentry was later confronted by the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D., along with the Inhumans and the X-Men. He cried, saying that he had warned them of the Void's coming and that it was too late now. The group was suddenly attacked by the Void. Robert, along with the help of Emma Frost, discovered that the reason no one remembered him was not because of his own attempts to erase the Void, but because of the intervention and manipulation of his mind. Mastermind, hired by the General, had used the great mental powers Sentry needed to contain his abilities to force everyone, himself included, to forget of his existence. Should Sentry ever remember his life, then he would be struck by a fear of the devil attacking the world, hence the Void. With this new found knowledge, the Void disappeared, and Emma Frost resurrected Sentry. The Avengers offered him membership, partly to keep an eye on him and partly because they would need his power, which he accepted. In a battle against Yelena Belova, who absorbed the Sentry's powers, she was defeated by the manifestation of the Void, which enveloped and incapacitated her. Sentry told Belova that absorbing his powers had exposed her to the Void, but if she would answer his questions, he could send the Void away. Unfortunately, Belova was liquefied by her employers before she could answer. Secret Invasion As a result of Sentry leaving the Earth to not take a part of the battle believing that he caused it, the Void created an equal and opposite reaction by showing up, battling Skrulls and saving Lindy Reynolds, promising to do all that the Sentry wouldn't do. Dark Reign After the invasion, in which Norman Osborn became head of national security, the Void visited Sentry and gave him the same serum that gave him his powers. Once he drank it, the Void took surface and accepted Osborn's offer to become his secret weapon, and keep his newly formed Cabal in line. When Lindy tried to kill her husband with an alien weapon, fearing what he was becoming and his refusal to let her go, she then began forming theories about the Void's origins. Unfortunately, the Void asserted control of her husband, reviving him. A terrified Lindy pleaded for the Void to end her misery, to which the evil entity complied, only for Robert to intervene, reminding his counterpart of their deal of not touching her. Robert flew far from Earth, intending to commit suicide by plunging himself into the Sun, only to regenerate. The Void then taunted his efforts and pointed out that for all intents, he should give him complete control. He returned to New York and started to destroy it, but was convinced not to by Osborn. Siege In Asgard, the Void was called by Osborn to kill Ares, and ripped him in half to do so. He was then sent to take down Thor. Before their fight was concluded, Osborn, who had been overcome by the forces of the Avengers, Secret Warriors, and many other heroes, ordered the Void to end it. The Void broke the base of Asgard, completely destroying the city. Osborn, defeated and crazed, told the heroes that they would all be killed as the Void took on a monstrous form. Thor engaged the Void, but began to lose, until Iron Man took control of a damaged H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrier in the area and used it as a bullet to strike the Void. The Void was finally defeated when Thor struck it with a powerful attack from Mjolnir after Robert pleaded him to be killed. Thor then took Sentry's charred body and tossed it into the Sun. There, Robert's body was constantly regrown from an atom just to be burned down again afterwards. Bored of the cycle, the Void left him behind and went to the White Hot Room. Doctor Strange At some point, the Void (still separated from Robert) was captured by Doctor Strange and locked up inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, from where he was later released by Strange himself to be used against Loki, who had become the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. After revealing to Loki that the Exile of Singhsoon - a spell that transfers all the world's magic to its caster which Loki had been looking for - was inside Zelma Stanton's soul, the Void was separated from Strange and locked back at the Sanctorum. Return of the Sentry With Robert's return as the Sentry, the Void was trapped within the Sentry World - a pocket dimension created inside Robert's psyche by Doctor Strange. As a result of his former protege's machinations, Robert fully embraced the Void and became one with it, transforming into a dark version of the Sentry. | Powers = As the Void, Robert possesses the following abilities: * Molecular Manipulation: Sentry's dark side possesses similar matter and energy manipulation abilities as his counterpart. Having used it to entrap the Avengers within an inescapable shroud of black matter he had conjured up, material easily able to hold the likes of Thor and Giant-Man with ease. At its most focused i.e. through his tendrils, the Void can cause total atomic cancellation within a target, as he did when he disintegrated the immortal Loki. * Immortality: For all intents and purposes, the Void cannot and will not ever truly die even long after being hurled into the sun both by Robert and later killed by a bolt of lightning by Thor. That the dark aspect of the Sentry cannot expire in any sense, coming to be an existing entity all its own; it even left the chronically dying and regenerating body of its creator while trapped in the sun. * Superhuman Strength: The Void's physical abilities are a direct mirror reflection of his counterpart, though it's reputed that The Sentry is visibly stronger. Despite that Void has enough physical power to easily man handle gods and monsters with little effort on his part, be it shattering the all but unbreakable bones of the Incredible Hulk or even knocking around the Sentry through a host of carnival rides with relative ease. * Warping Speed: Void also boasts the ability to think, move, run, and react at beyond superhuman speeds. As a thought effigy born of living shadow, he may actually be faster than his good side. The Dark Sentry can appear anywhere at any given time across the world and beyond with or without the Sentry knowing it, capable of moving and traveling thousands to trillions of miles at the drop of a hat before returning to his creators shattered psyche. * Superhuman Stamina: Dark Sentry has an advanced musculature greater than that of any human and most known superhumans. Being a being of thought, his muscles produce no fatigue toxins, affording him all but unlimited physical stamina. * Superhuman Agility: Void's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Void can act and react at above superhuman speeds exceeding the equivalent of several times the speed of sound. As such, he/it is quick enough to match the highly adept Sentry in the art of superpowered fisticuffs with little difficulty. Void is easily quick witted enough to counterattack Ares as he pounced on him from behind and is capable of battling whole scores of Marvel's superhuman community with ease and without so much as a wasted movement. * Superhuman Senses: It, like the Sentry, is able to hear almost any sound at any decibel, pitch, and frequency. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequencies he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency (He has demonstrated hearing a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa). The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. The full extent of Void's other senses superhuman capabilities is unknown. ** Sensory Scrying The Void's senses are tied to those of the Sentry's senses. Everything Reynolds sees and does, it will know instantly. ** Clairvoyance On its own, the Void also possesses extra sensory perception of unknown potency. Being more attuned with the world around him than just of the tangible spectrum, such as sensing if and when his human self has been disturbed by the presence of another force or ascertaining what Loki had done to empower the heroes standing against him. * Telempathy: The Void possesses telepathic and empathetic capabilities, the level of which are unknown. * Flight: The Void also has the natural ability of aviation, used in conjunction with his superhuman speed to fly far above hyper sonic to trans-light speeds. He can match Sentry in a contest of flight speed as well as sit stationary in mid-air if need be. He can even fly at speeds high enough to outpace even a god of Asgard, battering him into near unconsciousness in a single stroke. * Adaptive Appearance: The Void is a highly adept shapeshifter, constantly changing and alternating his appearance on the fly. With varying forms ranging from a shadowy, trench coat-wearing villain to a shell skinned mega beast, monstrous flame effigy, an obese pustule atrocity, or massive hurricane of darkness. * Adaptive Possession: The Void is capable of hosting most any individual he desires and endowing them with his powers, as he did with Dr. Strange during his battle with Loki over his title of Sorcerer Supreme. * Infini-Tendrils: The Void can create deadly infini-tendrils. Those impaled on these tendrils experience traumatic visions of the past, present, and future. The Tendrils are also capable of causing physical damage, for example when they broke every bone in the body of the Hulk. * Darkness Manipulation: The Void has massive control over darkness. * Ultimate Intangibility: Sentry's dark personality can physically change and alternate molecular/atomic density and cohesion in order to phase through objects and people while inflicting tremendous pain on a subject. * Night Augmentation: The Void is at his strongest during the night. * Negative Zone Augmentation: The Void's powers increase to maximum whenever he is inside the Negative Zone. * Atmokinesis: The Void has massive control over the weather and can create destructive storms. * Photokinesis: While a dark element, The Void in tandem with the Sentry often emitted light within darkness. | Abilities = Deception: The Void is very deceitful, especially with Sentry. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The exact nature of the Void is unclear, as while it is intrinsically linked to the Sentry, it has existed as a seperate entity on multiple occasions and was referred to by Norman Osborn as the Biblical angel of death. Despite the Void having displayed some symbiote-like traits -- such as bonding to Dr. Strange to fight Loki -- Donny Cates has stated that it is not a creation of Knull. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atmokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Photokinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Tentacles Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Killed by Morgan le Fay Category:Killed by Thor Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Siege casualties Category:Giant Monsters Category:Possession Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Death Touch Category:Empaths Category:Intangibility Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Energy Manipulation